The Lost Fantastic Mr Fox Film
��Boggis Bunce And Bean, One Fat, One Short, One Lean. These Horrible Crooks So Different In Looks, We're Nonetheless Equally Mean! Boggis Bunce And Bean, One Fat, One Short, One Lean. These Horrible Crooks So Different In Looks, We're Nonetheless Equally Mean! �� My name is Michael and I have just finished with 7th Grade at Lakeridge Middle School. While my 5 year old sister, Tea' was done with preschool. We were watching some of The Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy on Cartoon Network. The program went to the commercial break, somewhere after the Tinker Bell 2 movie commercial, a commercial came on saying,, "Excited about Fantastic Mr Fox Coming Soon To Theatres? Well, Fantastic Mr Fox is re-releasing as an extended edition in theatres for seven weeks, its got new scenes and an alternate ending. Screenings available at AMC and Harkins." I adore kids movies, even though I'm 14. Alice In Wonderland, Ice Age, and even Home Alone for one good explanation; interactive and educational. But the other ones like The Emoji Movie and Food Fight, I hated them 'cuz they went from superb to being just shit to the viewers. Now, I know what you're thinking. First, what's with a fucking 14 year old still watching kids movies? Well, it's none of your damn business so fucking deal with it. Secondly, I might have autism, but you know the drill. Anyway, back to the story. The other day, Seven weeks have passed, a random pop up came up on my computer. Which was strange, because my computer never shows advertisements like this. I tried to close it, but for some reason. My resort was contacting Wes Anderson., the person who directed the film. Through Skype, I was interviewing him, and I asked him general questions like "Where did you get the idea for this film?" and "What did you think of the finished film?" and whatnot. So when I finally asked Wes Anderson about the purported "Director's Cut", He just, fell, silent. I could see his face going pale. He proceeded to tell me, "Don't look for it. Just let the memory die." He hung up the call right then, and I just sat at my desk, confused. I went to bed. The next morning, My sister woke me up with a big surprise, We were going to Indian Paintbrush to see how Fantastic Mr Fox was created. We got in the car and drove for like 50 minutes to get there. After the tour, Well, I managed to slip into Wes Anderson's office that day when everyone else started working on a film called Moonrise Kingdom, And that's when I brought my mug with Little Einsteins on it. Little did I know that I was about to discover something that would completely destroy the Fantastic Mr Fox mythology and possibly explain several Meryl Streep theories related to Fantastic Mr Fox that are swimming around the internet. The next day, It was a cold winter morning, Today was Monday and there was absolutely no school at all for a week. I was eating some Cinnamon Toast Crunch when my mom called me to the Living Room. She asked where i got this secret DVD. I told my mom that Wes Anderson said that it was okay. I noticed i stole it on purpose. I had to make a phone call to Wes Anderson that i stole a secret copy of Fantastic Mr Fox. I didn't want my parents to hear me saying this, Otherwise, I'd be grounded. Like for example, In 2nd Grade, I saw a box of Wheat Thins sitting near a water fountain. I took a bite of the wheat thins, And then, A teacher fucking noticed me eating them! But this is not a food related story, It's a lost film story i'm reading. So i finished the call, Went outside with my sister, And started building a snowman out of Mickey Mouse. So, My mom said it was okay for me to stay up until 10PM. I spent minutes in the living room. Flipping channel to channel, I went through numbers to numbers and I was locked away in my cube-padded prison. Watching all of the television broadcasts on CNN and Fox news, I had seen news reports about a string of murders in my area. The killer didn’t seem to have a motive, I therefore suspected it was George W Bush, Mr. Macdonald or one of the other ragtag groups of magical television creatures that had a horrific vendetta toward humanity. I also saw 9/11 broadcasts, and solved 9/11. I have no clue why this dvd was important! Why lord, why must you forsaken me with this! Anyway the episode I can recall was one of the 6 unfinished movies that what's so special about this is that there was no production code; One of Wes Anderson's movies consist of continuity errors... and the movie could be horrifying for the public viewing eye. Right when i put the DVD in, I was in for a rollercoaster ride like that one ride from Rollercoaster Tycoon that had um... bones. The intro of the film started normal with Mr Fox and Mrs Fox running through the squab farm, but after the part when they get trapped in a cage, the screen faded to black for 12 seconds. Then it cut to the scene where Mr Fox, Kylie and Ash are stealing alcoholic cider from Bean's Farm, Wow! I said to myself, this was pretty early in the film. It then showed the dinner scene, But it was really dark, The walls were replaced with bricks and the table was built with metal but it had black voids and Kylie looked like he was high and couldn't breathe, It cut to Ash's new room, Mr Fox then burst in and threw a chair at him, It hit him right in the head and he started To bleed! All Mr Fox did was laugh for 12 Seconds, He then walked out off the room and the scene cut back to the dinner scene. All the animals were eating their dinner. Boggis Bunce and Bean were walking to Mr Fox's old house. Bunce knocked on the door and the audio became muffled, like it was nearly impossible to hear. However, I was able to make out the words, "Come out Mr Fox!" And "No you mean neighbors!" The scene then cut to Mrs Fox walking into the old house. Mr Fox looked frightened, and it would soon become evident, I wondered why. That was when the scene started to feel out of place, the camera was focused on Mr Fox for an uncomfortable amount of time, it was silence for 30 seconds, no jokes, no music, no sound effects, nothing. I felt shaky as the scene went on, Mr Fox barely even moved an inch! At first I thought this was a mistake and The scene just forgot to stop playing while recording, after all, this looked like a Director's Cut so I expected it to not be edited very well. The next scene was Mr Fox grabbing a knife from his kitchen and he attacked Boggis. Then he stabbed Bunce in the stomach repeatedly and realistic blood splattered on the screen. Soon, Mr Fox ripped open his stomach and ate ALL of his intestines, while Bunce screamed to death. Mr Fox pointed to his walls of the house and said: "WHOEVER'S NEXT! COME THE FUCK OUT!" Mr Fox stabbed Bean's eye socket, slit his neck, ate his throat, and blood surrounded the kitchen. I continued watching this strange movie and Mr Fox slams the bedroom door violently. that night, he just lays in bed crying for the first time in the film. It sounded pained and really pitiful. Mr Fox never cried in the original film. These were not tears of a child were he or she scrapes her knee, or not getting what they wanted. These were tears of... betrayal, and sadness. He had his face deep in his pillow, he would have been screaming if his face wasn't in his pillows. He pounded his fist into the wall as he got up, his other hand holding the pillow to his face. To be honest... I was both unnerved and also pitied him. He did not want to end up like this, always being treated like for just being a fake liar. The screen then started to fade to black again, Then snapped back and Kristofferson was again headed toward Badger - the view was so blurry this time all I saw was a green blob headed toward a yellow one. Again, the low moan, only this time it sounded like the microphone was broken and loud static came, greatly overshadowing the moan. Mr Fox's vision clears amid chaos. People start running to him for help, some bent over a limp body on the floor, and at least four older dogs are holding Mr Fox's Body. There is one on each arm, fighting desperately to keep him from moving. One stands in front of Mr Fox yelling all manner of profanities and the other has his forearm wrapped tight around his throat. Mr Fox could barely breathe, let alone speak. All he knows for certain is that his hands hurt terribly and he had no earthly idea why. I didn't know why Mr Fox killed Boggis, Bunce And Bean! It was all a blur. He just woke to see them dead! Blood in the mean neighbor's hands, all over their body, They were holding two knives. They look like they had become a killer! No one ever made them welcome no more, they went from calling Mr Fox, "Black Nosed Boy", to "Murderer"! Mr Fox had to run, He had no other choice! His family had to move, Mr Fox had to move, All of his friends had to move! The police were after him! "I have to, I-I have t-to Oh God! He's, He's here I can hear him. AAAAAAAH!!" (pop) Mr Fox, was dead. Then, it went to the credits, but it looked like it was written by a toddler. The writing looked like someone wrote it with a red Crayola crayon. I only recognized Wes Anderson And Alexandre Desplat's names as they worked on the original film. Then it showed disturbing images such as a children's bedroom, And a road sign saying, Dead Children Playing. Then it showed text saying The Actual End. Right when i was about to eject the DVD. I saw Willa from Willa's Wild Life looking at me with a creepy fucking stare while dancing. I took the fucking DVD out of the DVD Player so i could show my parents this. The next day, I showed my parents this, And they said that were not going to see this film. I woke up in a doctor's office, Just as the doctor had predicted, My parents were scheduled to take me to a hospital a few days later. During my time at the hospital, I never asked to leave this hospital. It wasn’t until the last day that i finally asked for a mirror. The nurse had come in to change my bandages, as it was the routine. She was a pleasant woman, I spoke to her, I asked her how she was doing. I enjoyed my visits. So, on the final day, My parents arrived to clean and dress my face, My dad asked if i was okay. I was okay, But remember, Don't watch this mysterious copy, OR MR FOX WILL EAT YOU! Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes